1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing musical accompaniment information, more particularly to a portable apparatus that is capable of transmitting wirelessly both musical accompaniment information stored in an integrated circuit card and a voice input from a user for reception and reproduction by an external speaker unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Patent Publication No. 1-72784, published on May 16, 1989, discloses a music reproduction device which includes a first controller for reading music data from a memory device and for converting the music data into MIDI information, a MIDI sound source module for receiving the MIDI information and for transforming the MIDI information into an electrical signal, a sound output unit for transforming the electrical signal from the MIDI sound source module into sound, a second controller for reading lyric data from the memory device, a video signal generator for converting the lyric data into a video signal, and a monitor for receiving the video signal from the video signal generator and for displaying the lyric data thereon. The memory device may be an integrated circuit card, a magnetic disk or a video tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,303, issued on Jul. 7, 1992, discloses a karaoke music reproduction device which includes an input device for selecting specified music and lyric data from a memory device, a first processor for reading the specified music and lyric data from the memory device, a second processor for converting the specified music data into MIDI information, a MIDI sound source module for receiving the MIDI information and for transforming the MIDI information into an electrical signal, a speaker for transforming the electrical signal from the MIDI sound source module into sound, a lyric processing unit for receiving the lyric data from the second processor and for converting the lyric data into a video signal, and a display unit for receiving the video signal from the lyric processing unit and for displaying the lyric data thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,907 discloses a karaoke music reproduction device which includes a control unit for selecting specified music and lyric data from a recording medium, an information reproducing unit for reading the specified music and lyric data and for converting the specified music data into MIDI information, a MIDI sound source module for receiving the MIDI information and for transforming the MIDI information into an electrical signal, a microphone for transforming a voice input from the user into an electrical signal, a mixer for mixing the electrical signals from the MIDI sound source module and the microphone, a sound output unit for transforming output of the mixer into sound, and an image display unit for receiving the lyric data from the information reproducing unit and for displaying the lyric data thereon.
The main drawback of the aforementioned music reproduction devices is that they are not portable and thus, are inconvenient to transport from one location to another. Therefore, the use of such devices is considerably constrained.
Japanese Laid-Open Invention Patent Publication No. 4-286500, published on Oct. 12, 1992, discloses a sound input system for use in a conventional music reproduction device. The sound input system includes a microphone and an auxiliary display unit mounted detachably on the microphone. Image data passes through a signal distributor before being supplied to a monitor and to the auxiliary display unit.
The sound input system obviates the need for the singer to look at the monitor when singing, and is not directed to solving the aforementioned drawback of the conventional music reproduction devices.
European Patent Publication No. EP0439309 A2 and UK Patent Publication No. GB2228820 A disclose a portable reproducing apparatus for outputting signals from a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, a compact disc or an integrated circuit card, and a voice input from the user. The portable reproducing apparatus includes a casing body with an accommodating portion for receiving the recording medium and a grip portion to permit holding of the casing body when the apparatus is in use, a microphone attached to one end of the casing body for transforming the user voice input into an electrical signal, a sound reproducing device positioned in the casing body for producing an electrical signal from music data stored in the recording medium, and a speaker mounted on the casing body for generating a sound output corresponding to combination of the electrical signals from the microphone and the sound reproducing device.
It is noted that the aforementioned reproducing apparatus does not incorporate a display unit for viewing lyric data thereon, that a relatively large speaker must be installed in order to obtain good quality and range of sound output, and that the microphone and the speaker should be spaced apart from each other by a distance sufficient to prevent howling. Thus, although the aforementioned reproducing apparatus is portable, it is still relatively large and heavy due to the incorporation of the speaker.
Japanese Laid-Open Invention Patent Publication No. 3-105785, published on May 2, 1991, discloses a compound microphone apparatus which includes a casing body with an accommodating portion for receiving a recording medium, such as a video tape or an integrated circuit cartridge, and a grip portion to permit holding of the casing body when the apparatus is in use. A microphone unit is mounted pivotally on one side of the casing body for transforming a user voice input into an electrical signal. A sound reproducing device is positioned in the casing body and produces a first electrical signal from music data stored in the recording medium. A mixer combines the electrical signals from the microphone and the sound reproducing device, and a speaker is mounted on the other side of the casing body and generates a sound output from the output of the mixer. The sound reproducing device further produces a second electrical signal from lyric data stored in the recording medium, and provides the second electrical signal to a liquid crystal display unit, that is mounted pivotally on the other side of the casing body, to enable the latter to display the lyric data thereon.
The main drawback of the compound microphone apparatus is that it is relatively large and heavy due to the presence of the speaker. As mentioned beforehand, a relatively large speaker must be installed in order to obtain good quality and range of sound output. In addition, the microphone and the speaker should be spaced apart from each other by a distance sufficient to prevent howling.